fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann (*1707 ''Siehe Zeitlinie Fluch der Karibik in London'') ist die Tochter von Weatherby Swann. Sie ist mutig und hat stets ihren eigenen Willen, den sie meistens auch durchsetzen kann. In Am Ende der Welt wird sie vom sterbenden Sao Feng zum Captain erklärt und reist an seiner Stelle zum Rat der Bruderschaft, welcher sie zur Königin wählt. Vergangenheit .]] Elizabeth wurde in London als Tochter Weatherby Swanns geboren, der zwölf Jahre nach ihrer Geburt vom britischen König das Amt des Gouverneurs von Port Royal erhält. Ihre Mutter ist verstorben; der Grund dafür ist derzeit nicht bekannt. Fluch der Karibik Als sie etwa 12 Jahre alt war, fuhr sie mit ihrem Vater zu seiner neuen Arbeit als Gouverneur nach Port Royal. Dort begegnete sie auch erstmals Will Turner, James Norrington und der Black Pearl. Elizabeth ist die Erste, die das gekenterte Schiff und Will Turner bemerkt. Die Männer ziehen Will an Bord, Elizabeth geht auf ihn zu und entdeckt ein goldenes Medaillon mit einem eingeprägten Totenkopf an seinem Hals. Sie nimmt es an sich, um Will zu schützen, da sie glaubt, es könne ihn als Piraten verraten. Will kommt kurz zu Bewusstsein und kann Elizabeth seinen Namen sagen, bevor er wieder bewusstlos wird. Elizabeth bekommt von ihrem Vater den Auftrag, sich um Will zu kümmern. Acht Jahre später: Elizabeth ist nun volljährig und soll mit James Norrington verheiratet werden. Sie bekommt von ihrem Vater ein Kleid geschenkt. Das Kleid hat ein sehr enges Korsett, das Elizabeth Atemprobleme bereitet. Als Norrington ihr den Heiratsantrag macht, fällt sie in Ohnmacht, weil sie keine Luft mehr bekommt und stürzt eine Klippe hinunter. Sie wird von dem Piraten Captain Jack Sparrow gerettet, er durchschneidet und zerreißt das Korsett und sorgt so dafür, dass sie Luft bekommt. Norrington, ihr Vater und seine Männer nehmen Jack gefangen, da er ein Pirat ist. Am gleichen Abend wird Port Royal angegriffen und Elizabeth versteckt sich im Haus ihres Vaters in einem Schrank eines Raumes. Sie kann sich mit dem Parley-Recht vor dem Tod retten und wird daraufhin von Captain Hector Barbossa gefangen genommen.thumb|left|206px|Das MedaillonDenn Barbossa benötigt das Medaillon, weil er und seine Crew einem Fluch unterliegen, der bewirkt, dass sie sich bei Mondlicht in wandelnde Skelette verwandeln. Durch die Rückgabe des Medaillons in den Aztekenschatz und durch Opferung von etwas Blut eines Mitglieds der Familie Turner kann dieser Fluch gebrochen werden. Als Barbossa fragt, wer sie sei, antwortet sie mit "Elizabeth Turner". Barbossa glaubt deshalb, dass sie ihn und seine Crew vom Fluch befreien kann. Also segeln sie zur Isla de Muerta. Um die Piraten vom Fluch zu befreien, muss ihr Blut mit 881 Medaillons, mit ihrem 882, in Verbindung kommen. Als die Piraten sehen, dass es nicht funktioniert, wollen sie sie erst recht töten, doch da tauchen Jack Sparrow und Will Turner auf und retten sie. Elizabeth.jpg 0509-swann1.jpg Elizabeth TCotBP.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean – Fluch der Karibik 2 Am Tag der Hochzeit von Will und Elizabeth nimmt Lord Cutler Beckett beide wegen der Befreiung von Jack fest. Beckett bietet Will die Freiheit an, wenn er ihm den Kompass bringt. Will schlägt ein und macht sich auf die Suche nach Jack. Elizabeth wird von ihrem Vater aus dem Gefängnis befreit und raubt Beckett eine Mappe mit Kaperbriefen, die eine Klausel zur Begnadigung enthalten. Sie fährt nach Tortuga und kommt in die Crew der Black Pearl. Jack nimmt Kurs auf die Isla Cruces, wo sich Davy Jones' Herz befindet. Dort taucht auch Will auf und kämpft mit Jack, der nicht mehr bei Davy Jones in der Schuld stehen will, und Norrington, der das Herz Beckett übergeben und seine Ehre wiederherstellen will, um die Truhe. Will und Norrington kämpfen auf einem Mühlrad weiter, während Jack das Herz an sich nimmt. Norrington flieht allerdings mit dem Herz, der leeren Truhe und den Kaperbriefen, um die Crew von Davy Jones, die dazugestoßen ist, abzulenken. Davy Jones beginnt nun eine Verfolgungsjagd mit der ''Flying Dutchman'', die die Crew der Black Pearl zunächst für sich entscheiden kann. Doch Jones schickt seinen Kraken. Will hat einen Plan, ihn zu töten, und zwei Mal können sie ihn abwehren. Doch der Kraken ist nicht tot. Elizabeth erkennt, dass der Kraken allein hinter Jack her ist. Sie lenkt ihn mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ab und drückt ihn an den Mast, wo sie ihn festkettet, damit die restlichen Überlebenden im Beiboot entkommen können. Jack und die Pearl werden vom Kraken verschlungen. Tia Dalma bietet ihnen einen Weg, Jack und die Pearl zurückzuholen. Elizabeth schlägt, von Schuldgefühlen geplagt, ein. Kkgdfdkrashkbm.jpg Liz_compass.jpg Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt Elizabeth und Barbossa wollen Sao Feng überreden, ihnen ein Schiff und eine Crew zur Verfügung zu stellen, um Jack aus Davy Jones’ Reich zu befreien. Als die East India Trading Company das Badehaus stürmt, gelingt es Will, im Chaos des Kampfes mit Sao Feng ein Geschäft zu machen: Feng gibt ihnen ein Schiff und eine Crew, dafür bekommt er Jack, den Sao Feng bis aufs Blut hasst, sofern Will und seine Mitstreiter ihn aus Davy Jones' Locker befreit haben. Nun holen sie Jack aus dem Reich der Toten. Kurz darauf gehen Barbossa und Jack an Land, um die Wasservorräte aufzufüllen. Elizabeth bleibt beim Schiff. Wieder zurück, werden sie von Sao Feng und Cutler Beckett überrascht. Will, Sao Feng und Beckett haben miteinander gehandelt und nun ist die Pearl in Becketts Besitz. Sao Feng fordert als Preis für seinen Seitenwechsel zu den Piraten Elizabeth von Barbossa. Sie kommt an Bord der Empress und Feng hält sie für Calypso. .]] Doch er wird im Kampf gegen die ''Flying Dutchman getötet und ernennt Elizabeth mit seinem letzten Atemzug zum Captain seines Schiffes, der ''Empress''. Die Empress wird von DavyJones' Crew aufgebracht und die Überlebenden als Gefangene auf die Dutchman gebracht. Elizabeth trifft dort auch auf James Norrington, der auf der Dutchman Jones beaufsichtigen soll. Er ist überglücklich sie zu sehen, doch Elizabeth hat den Verdacht dass er am Tod ihren Vaters beteiligt sei. Norrington streitet dies ab, teilt ihr mit, er habe von Beckett die Information, ihr Vater sei nach England zurückgekehrt. Elizabeth wird mit ihrer Crew in die Brig gesperrt. Sie sieht Stiefelriemen Bill, der schon Teil des Schiffes ist. In der selben Nacht befreit James Norrington Elizabeth. Sie fleht ihn an mitzukommen, er gibt ihr einen Abschiedskuss und sagt, dass sie gehen soll. Er deckt ihre Flucht, wird jedoch von Stiefelriemen Bill getötet. Norrington opfert sich für Elizabeth. Elizabeth flieht mit ihrer Crew nach Schiffbruch-Bay. Dort wird Elizabeth mit Jacks und ihrer eigenen Stimme zur Piratenkönigin gewählt und befiehlt den Krieg. Vor der Schlacht wird Will noch gegen Sparrow ausgetauscht. Sie kämpfen nun in einem von Calypso (die, wie sich herausstellt, Tia Dalma ist) erzeugten Strudel gegen Jones und seine Männer. Elizabeth und Will heiraten während der Schlacht. Die Trauung nimmt Barbossa im Kampfgetümmel vor. Elizabeth schwingt sich mit ihrem Seil auf die Flying Dutchman, um Will zu helfen. Sie kämpft gegen Davy Jones, wird aber von ihm besiegt. Als Davy Jones sie töten will, sticht Will Davy Jones ein Schwert in den Körper, aber Davy Jones erklärt Will, dass er ein herzloser Mann ist. Jones kann auch Will besiegen. Als Jack droht, Jones' Herz zu durchbohren, rammt dieser nun Will sein Schwert die Brust. Stiefelriemen Bill kommt aus seiner geistigen Umnachtung zurück und kann Jones lange genug aufhalten, um Jack Gelegenheit zu geben, seinen Säbelrest mit Wills Hand in Jones' Herz zu stechen. Als die Dutchman im Strudel untergeht, kann Jack Elizabeth retten und heil auf die Black Pearl bringen. Davy Jones stirbt, Will überlebt und wird Captain der Flying Dutchman, die Piraten gewinnen den Krieg. Er verbringt einen Tag mit Elizabeth an Land und zeugt einen Sohn namens Henry Turner. Zehn Jahre später (Bonusszene nach dem Abspann) Elizabeth und ihr Sohn stehen an der Küste von Jamaica und sehen sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Daraus kann man schließen, dass Elizabeth Swann zehn Jahre nicht gesegelt ist, weil sie ihr Kind in Port Royal allein großziehtDer Umstand, dass Elizabeth Henry in Port Royal auf Jamaica großzieht, ergibt sich aus der Karte, die Henry in seinem Zimmer hängen hat und mitnimmt, bevor er sich in der Nacht aus dem Haus schleicht, um seinen Vater auf der Flying Dutchman aufzusuchen.. Nachdem die Sonne hinter dem Horizont versunken ist, gibt es einen grünen Blitz. In der Takelage sieht man Will stehen, der seiner Frau und seinem Sohn zulächelt, während das Schiff auf die beiden zufährt. Pirates of the Caribbean - Salazars Rache thumb|206px|Will und Elizabeth wieder vereint Nachdem Henry mithilfe von Poseidons Dreizack den Fluch gebrochen hat, der auf seinem Vater, dessen Crew und Schiff liegt, kehrt Will an die Küste vor Port Royal zurück, wo Elizabeth in der Nähe eines Leuchtturms lebt und auf ihn wartet. Sie spürt, dass etwas geschehen ist und läuft auf den Hügel an der Küste, wo Will eben seinen Sohn das erste Mal als Erwachsenen gesehen hat. Sie umarmt den geliebten Mann, der sie nun nicht wieder verlassen muss. Gewitternacht (Bonusszene nach dem Abspann) Elizabeth lebt mit Will und Henry (und möglicherweise auch mit Carina Barbossa) in dem Haus in der Nähe des Leuchtturms. In einer Gewitternacht hat Will den Albtraum, dass Davy Jones zurückgekehrt ist. Als er ihn beim Erwachen nicht sehen kann, wendet er sich der neben ihm schlafenden Elizabeth zu und nimmt sie zärtlich in die Arme. Anmerkungen Als Elizabeth in Am Ende der Welt nach der Schlacht am Mahlstrom die Black Pearl verlässt, um zu Will auf die Hochzeitsinsel zu geangen, verabschiedet Hector Barbossa sie mit: "Mrs. Turner". Henry Turner nennt in S''alazars Rache'' seine Mutter jedoch Elizabeth Swann. So ist der Name auch im englischsprachigen Roman zum Film erwähnt. Eine Erklärung dazu liegt bisher von den Produktionsverantwortlichen nicht vor. Zitate Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik Kategorie:Charakter aus Fluch der Karibik 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Am Ende der Welt Kategorie:Charakter aus Salazars Rache Kategorie:Crew der Hai Peng Kategorie:Einwohner von Port Royal Kategorie:Großbritannien Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Hoher Rat der Bruderschaft Captain Kategorie:Pirat Kategorie:Turner-Familie Kategorie:Weiblich